


Strands

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Multi, Nat fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov fluff, Soft Bucky, all the friends, bucky fluff, buckynat - Freeform, it's vague, soft Nat, they could be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: Natasha comes up with a creative solution to Bucky’s problem.





	Strands

“Naaaaaaaaat, what time do we have target practice with Clint today?” Bucky whines lazily.

He’s sprawled in the least graceful manner across the majority of the plush couch in the common room. Nat sits tucked into one of the remaining corners, legs folded tightly against her body; clearly more engrossed in the program than Bucky. They’re catching up on their favorite Russian drama that no one else in the tower seems to have taken to.

“Four.”

“That’s technically enough time for me to go get my haircut- but I refused to move.” After a dramatic sigh, he somehow stretches his body further, so his feet are invading Natasha’s corner refuge. Nat gives them a playful shove. When that doesn’t work, she lightly traces her index finger the length of his sole.

“Don’t you dare, woman!” he screams, feet retreating. “You know damn well how ticklish I am.”

“Why do you wanna cut your hair? It’s getting so long and silky. I like it.”

“I don’t _want_ to cut it.” Nat pauses the show and looks at Bucky in confusion. “I may or may not have missed some shots yesterday.”

“ _You_ missed your target? Mr. Sharpshooter. Soldat. Winter Soldier. Bucky Barnes sniper extraordinaire-”

“Enough.” He grunts shoving his feet back under her body. This time she permits the intrusion. “Like I said, I don’t _want_ to cut it. But it’s getting too long for me to see accurately when I fight. Let’s be real, I can’t have Wilson making more shots than I do. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Nat’s face sits pensive for a moment before she begins tugging at his legs; “C’mere”. After a bit of shoving and reshuffling of spots, Nat sits on the edge of the couch with Bucky’s large frame trapped between her legs.

“What are you gonna-”

Before Bucky can protest, he lets out a shuddered breath. Nat’s hands run through his hair giving him a little scratch here and there; slowly detangling any knots.

“I’m problem solving.”

Bucky doesn’t get any further explanation. He’s enjoying the sensations of her fingers expertly tugging and weaving through his hair with practiced ease. He settles in; resigning to go back to watching their show. At one point, Nat leaves the room only to return with a hair brush and what look like colored rubber bands to Bucky’s eyes.

“Nat, I’ve tried ponytails. They’re not strong enough. My hair slips out two minutes in to sparring.”

“Hush.” She tugs a bit harder than necessary on a strand as she’s brushing out the smaller snarls.

Bucky feels his locks move and twist into a variety of different shapes only to be set free once more and brushed out. This goes on until he hears the ending credit song of their show.

“Perfection,” Nat states matter of factly. He stands and walks to the mirror behind the couch.

“I love it, Nat. Let’s go meet Clint-.” His words are interrupted by an alarm from Friday. “Agents Barnes and Romanoff, a mission has just come in. Captain Rogers requests you at the helipad in two minutes.”

* * *

Steve and Sam mill around the Quinjet anxiously waiting for Bucky and Natasha to arrive. The elevator door on the roof buzzes. Steve turns to berate them both for delaying the mission but is at a loss for words.

Bucky’s strapped into his usual tactical suit with its vast array of weaponry; but it’s the hairstyle that leaves Steve speechless. At first it appears that his hair is just piled into a usual ponytail at the top of his head. Upon further examination, Steve can see the intricate braids and twists starting from the nape of his neck up to the crown of his head.

“Tin Man! What did you do?!” Sam howls with laughter.

“Look what Nat did to my hair, guys! It’s a reverse braid. So much stronger than just tying it back.” The excitement in his voice doesn’t match with his menacing appearance. “I’m gonna kick some major ass with this. Let’s see who hits more targets today, Wilson.” Bucky strides onto the Quinjet confidently.

“Looks… good, Buck.” Steve answers; shrugging towards Sam and they board behind him. Nat can’t seem to suppress her giggles.

* * *

The entire team, and good amount of Shield agents, are plopped into the sparring ring early one morning. There’s a variety of yawns from some of the new recruits. They’re all waiting on Bucky to come lead the hand-to-hand combat drills for the day. The door to the gym slams open with gusto.

“All right, newbies. Who’s ready for an ass-whoopin’?!” The entire room carries faces ranging from bewilderment to shock.

Sam leans to Natasha’s ear. “You gotta talk to him about this, Nat. Get it under control.”

“I don’t know… I kinda like the milkmaid braids on him.” Steve elbows her in the gut. “What!? He did a really good job!”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from a conversation Kim (@bumbercrotch) and I had this morning about how Bucky would learn everything about hair maintenance from Nat. Thank you to my darling babe, Ronnie ( @supersoldiersruined-me) for giving this a look over before posting.


End file.
